Fox Magic
by Ranger of Twilight
Summary: The Third Hokage took Narumi away from Konoha to an old friend he believes can give her a better life. She grows up in Mahora with her surrogate older sister Asuna, but when she meets her new teacher her life is about to change.  FemNaru  UP FOR ADOPTION


Sorry for the long wait everyone college has been kicking my butt as of late. Here it is everyone the prologue to my Naruto/Negima crossover. Remember this is up for adoption if you wants to finish it. So without further ado…Roll it!

Fox Magic

Prologue

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his desk feeding a baby girl that was resting in his arms. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket, she had tufts of blond hair on her head and bluest eyes he had ever seen, along with three whisker like markings on each cheek. This particular baby was the daughter of his successor (now predecessor) and his wife, and was also the new jinchurikki of the Kyubbi no Yoko. Sarutobi looked down at the little girl in his arms and smiled at her as she sucked away at the bottle of milk she was enjoying. Looking at her, he couldn't help but curse Minato for his foolish and trustful ways. The man had wanted the village to know the truth of what occurred in hopes that the village would see his daughter as a hero. Unfortunately, people feared what they didn't understand, and this is exactly what occurred when Sarutobi announced it to the village. Half the village was calling for the girls death, even some of his council members wanted the same, but the old man would never condemn a child for something she had no control over.

Feeling his age upon him the old man sighed again, he had managed to give the girl a chance to live a normal life by creating a law that said that everyone was forbidden to talk about the truth of the battle, a law punishable by death. This gave the girl a chance to make friends with her generation of children, but he wondered 'was it enough?' Sarutobi knew the girl deserved much better than she'd get while here in the village and knew he had to do something, but what?

He looked down at the girl again sighing. "What on Earth am I going to do with you?" He asked himself as he watched her stop drinking and yawn in tiredness. Sarutobi just smiled at her and started humming a lullaby he remembered from when his daughter was young. As he hummed to the baby, he looked around the room it was then that he noticed a couple of pictures that he had yet to clean off his desk. One had a very pregnant red haired woman and a blond haired man that Sarutobi recognized as his successor and wife. The next picture was a red haired man that was grinning as he threw a punch at the same blond who was grinning in return, throwing a punch at the other man.

Looking the red haired man Sarutobi instantly recognized him as the boy that Minato had been chosen to protect during a mission, Nagi Springfield. It was then that the old kage knew immediately what he could do with the young girl and rose from his chair, smiling widely at his new plan.

"Dog!"

With that one word a young man with grey gravity defying hair, wearing a white ceramic dog mask and standard ANBU gear appeared before the old man. This particular ANBU was one of the few Sarutobi would trust with the safety of the young baby girl since her father had been his sensei.

"Dog, I want you to accompany me on a little trip I need to go on."

Obviously puzzled by what his leader was saying he asked him. "What for Hokage-Sama?" The old man looked down at the little girl in his arms that was sleeping soundly before replying. "You know as well as I do Kakashi, that as long she remains she will never truly have a happy life."

Hearing this Kakashi appeared downcast. "Yeah…I know." Inwardly though he was seething, he was angry that the villagers weren't honoring his sensei's wishes. As far he was concerned the village didn't deserve his sensei's daughter.

Noticing the mans mood Sarutobi spoke again. "So in light of the events, I'm going to take her somewhere where I know she will be treated right." Kakashi was shocked by this, he had always thought that the old man would do his best raise the girl himself.

"Hokage-Sama, are you sure that's wise?"

The old man just nodded. "It's wiser than leaving her to the life she'll have here." He stated, "She deserves so much better than she's gotten here."

Kakashi nodded, he knew the old leader was right, he was just sad that he wouldn't get a chance to teach her, see her grow up, and maybe even the chance of getting give her away if she got married. After all the girls father had been like a second father to him, so it was only right that he saw her as the little sister he never had, but he knew that if she stayed here, she would die.

"Alright, I understand, so when do we leave?" He asked, and the old man just responded, "Right now" and walked past Kakashi.

F*M

(One week later)

Konemon Konoe was sitting behind his desk reading a familiar orange book giggling perversely at the scenes in it. If anyone saw the old man, they would most likely say he was odd looking; he had thick eyebrows that reached his cheeks in length. A long beard and mustache that were had turned white with age, and the only hair he had was a long ponytail on the back of his head, wearing traditional Japanese robes.

The old man was about to turn the page of his book when he heard a knock on his door. He immediately put the book away told the person to come in, the door opened to reveal a young woman named Shizuna that worked as his secretary. **(AN: Didn't know how to describe her without sounding too perverted so I'm just going to leave it at that.)**

"Excuse me Headmaster, I'm sorry for interrupting, but there is a man out here that says he's an old friend of yours with an escort. It also appears that they have a baby girl with them," She said. "The man said to tell you his name was Sarutobi and that you would know who he was, he also said to you it was urgent."

Now in his old age it took a lot to surprise Konoe, but the fact that his old friend from Elemental countries was here really took him by surprise, especially the fact that he was here with a baby. _"Now why would that old monkey come here with a baby?" _He wondered before nodding to Shizuna. "Alright then, show them in if you will, it will be good to see Sarutobi after so many years." He said with a bit amusement. Shizuna just nodded back opened the door wider allowing two people to step inside. The first Konoe recognized as his old friend Sarutobi Hiruzen, the next he knew had to be one his ANBU bodyguards holding a small bundle that he could hear making small breathing noises, making him guess that the baby was asleep.

"Konemon Konoe, it's good to see you again old friend." Hiruzen said smiling. Konoe just smiled back and chuckled lightly. "Indeed it is Sarutobi, so what brings you out of the Elemental countries, I have a feeling this isn't a social visit." He stated raising an eyebrow. Hiruzen just chuckled smiling again. "Nothing gets by you, eh Konoe." He said before sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that week before saying. "You're right this isn't a social a social visit." Hiruzen then took the baby girl from Kakashi and showed her to Konoe. "Konoe I would like you meet Minato and Kushina's daughter, Narumi Namikaze." This bit of information caused the old mages eyes to nearly pop out of his head; Hiruzen then proceeded to explain the events of the Kyubbi attack including its sealing and the meeting with the council afterward.

"I see, it would seem that even in the world of ninjas, humans hate and fear what they don't understand." Konemon said with a sad look as he looked at the sleeping baby girl.

Hiruzen just nodded to his old friend before speaking again. "Indeed, which is why I brought her here, I was hoping you could tell me where I could find Nagi. After all he and Minato were good, he'd be happy to take care of her I know."

"Yes, he would, unfortunately you're a little late old friend," Konoe responded. "Nagi died a few months ago…"

"I see…" Hiruzen began before Konoemon interrupted him.

"However, that doesn't mean she has to go back to the Elemental Countries. There are several organizations here in Mahora that could take her in and take care of her." He began, "Here, she would be able to grow up like a normal human girl, especially with the barrier that's in place over the academy because of it the fox would have very little influence on her life."

At this information the old kage just smiled and chuckled. "You know I think I just might take you up on that, after all if she grew up in the village she would most likely have aspired to become a ninja in order to be recognized and her father actually didn't want her to live such a life," He explained before asking, "but would mind to explain how this barrier will effect her and the Kyubbi?"

Konoe then got a thoughtful look as he stroked his beard, "Hmm, well a few things I know for sure is that she will be like a normal girl, her immune system will have to develop on its own and any injury she receives will heal at a normal human rate as long as she remains inside the barrier." Hiruzen just nodded liking the sound of this and already making a decision. "The only thing I can think of that the fox would have any influence over is her stamina, which if she anything like her mother, she'll already have in leaps and bounds." Konoe finished laughing.

"Then I shall leave her with you, this is the least I can do for her." Hiruzen said handing the little girl over to Konoe, who accepted her warmly and smiled at her as she slept. In truth he was glad that Hiruzen had brought her here, after all he had known the girls mother quite well; the woman had been one of the best female mages of time. It was sad that she would never get to see her child grow, but he knew she had most likely have died with a smile on her face knowing left behind this little miracle.

Thinking about Kushina actually brought a few questions to mind that the old headmaster thought he should ask. "Do you want her to know about her heritage, considering who she is, she could grow up to be a great magistra or kunoichi?"

Hiruzen just shook his head, "No, like I said her father wanted her to live a peaceful life, however, should she discover the existence of magic on her own then yes, tell her of her heritage and should she wish to learn the ways of the ninja then give her these." He said pulling out a few scrolls containing jutsu for the girl to learn when she was older.

"I understand, also I hope you don't mind, but whether you want me to or not I will be telling her an _edited_ story of her parents. It's not right for any child to grow up thinking she wasn't wanted."

Hiruzen just smiled taking a couple of letters, "I wouldn't have it any other waRy old friend, but like I said before I want you to give her these should she learn the existence of magic in the world. They're letter from both of her parents."

After he handed them over he said goodbye to both Konemon and Narumi and left leaving Konoe alone in his office with the baby that was starting to awaken. The old headmaster just looked down at her with a smile as she yawned and opened her big blue eyes.

"Hohoho, I have a feeling you will be great one day, Narumi Namikaze."

**Read!**

**And done that's a wrap, whoo wow that took awhile. Okay, once again this story is up for adoption; however there are a few things I would like to see in it if you decide to take it up.**

**Narumi has to be ten years when the canon starts, that way it seems more ethical for her to be paired up with Negi or Kotarou, your choice. **

**I want Narumi to see Asuna as a big sister, the reason for this is because of their similar personalities, however if you have a better idea of who would be a better big sister figure then give it a shot.**

**I do want to see her in the same class as the rest of the girls from Negima, so I guess its ok for you to make her smarter than in the canon but not like super genius smart. I can't stand people like that.**

**And I guess that's all. If you do decide to take this up then email me the link to the story and be sure to give me credit. That's all for now See ya!**


End file.
